The Gotham Sitch
by theriddler32
Summary: Kim's villains are being transferred to Arkham Asylum. What for and why? Can she and the Dark Knight work together to find out the perpetrator?


Commissioner James Gordon of the GCPD was in his office. Nothing unusual going on-his top men doing their thing. Detective Bullock was eating yet another plate of donuts. The phone rang. Gordon answered it. "Hello, GCPD. Yes, this is Commissioner Gordon. What can I do for you?"  
Gordon listened for a moment, then continued, "How dangerous are they?" asked Gordon, as everyone suddenly dropped what they were doing, except Bullock, who continued eating his donut while still listening intently. "We'll be there at noon. Thank you, goodbye." Gordon hung up, then shouted, "Blasted Feds!"

"What's the matter, Commissioner?" asked Bullock.

"We're getting a couple of prisoners from the West Coast," Gordon replied, grabbing his coat, "they're being transferred to Arkham. Those blasted Feds hear about Arkham and think its nothing but a catch-all for maniacs. We have to be at the station at noon to pick them up. And that's in a few minutes."

Everyone in the room scrambled for the door, following Commissioner Gordon. Bullock grabbed up the last donut left on the plate and dashed after everyone else, leaving the room empty and desolate.

At the train station, Gordon greeted the officer in charge of the transferral. He said, "I'm Commissioner Gordon. I understand you have two prisoners that we are to escort to Arkham." 

"Yes, I do," the officer replied, then brought forward two figures-a male and a female. The male had blue skin and a black ponytail. The female was green-skinned and wore her hair down. The officer said, "Thank you for your cooperation."

"No problem," Gordon replied, "what are their names?"

"We don't know," the officer replied, "it's either the best-kept secret in the world, or they're simply insane. The man goes by the name of Dr. Drakken. The woman calls herself Shego. She used to be some sort of superhero, but as you can see, she isn't anymore."

"I am not insane! I'm criminal but I resent being called insane!" shouted Drakken, as Bullock grabbed him by the arm, and slammed the car door. Another officer had already escorted Shego to hers.

"I see," Gordon replied, shaking the officer's hand, "well, we'd better get on with the escort."

The ride to Arkham was relatively short. Neither one of the prisoners attempted to break or make a run for it, surprisingly. Bullock made a pitstop for donuts, but other than that, nothing major happened. The prisoners reached Arkham safely.

As Kim and Ron sat down to eat at Bueno Nacho, Kim's Kimmunicator went off. Kim reached into her pocket and fished out the Kimmunicator, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Drakken and Shego have been transferred to a lunatic's asylum," Wade replied.

"Isn't that a good thing?' asked Ron, "Those two need to be locked up."

"The asylum is so easily broken out of. Virtually every person locked up in there has a ninety percent chance of escaping again," Wade replied.

"What kind of people do they lock up there?" asked Kim.

"Criminals. People like Drakken and Shego that they can't contain in a normal prison," Wade replied.

"That's not good," Ron said, between bites of naco.

"The less shady people Drakken and Shego mingle with, the better. Wade, who's in charge of the transferral?" asked Kim.

"At the Asylum's end, it's Commissioner James Gordon," Wade replied, "and from what I've been able to gather, he's not happy either."

"Just keep an eye on them for now," Kim said, sipping her drink.

"But KP," Ron protested, "Drakken will meet up with other villains. And then they'll team up to destroy you."

"That only happens in movies, Ron. So not the drama," Kim replied, snapping up a fry. Rufus nodded and took a bite of one of the fries on the plate.

"I've done a quick search," Wade said, as pictures of criminals locked in Arkham appeared on the screen, "and none of these criminals really care about a teenager fighting crime. They're more small-time stuff."

"See, Ron?" Kim asked, crossing her arms.

"Just a cautionary warning," Ron replied, taking another bite of naco.


End file.
